bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryukou
Hello Hello and welcome to the Bakugan Wiki! Something wrong on the wiki? I would be happy to help! Taylean2002 (talk) 10:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. hi. thank you for contributing to the wiki.Pegasus Knight Ayn (talk) 01:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) hi Head's Up Please change the word bad*ss on your picture of Spectra on your talk page. It violates the Bakugan Wiki:Language Policy. Thanks. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 03:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Question: Shouldn't the things above be on your user page? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 12:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: AOH's talk page If you were referring to Aquos rules in your latest message to AOH, then I'll tell you this; Aquos rules has been here for over a year now. He has absolutely no excuse for his behaviour. Yes, I can understand some newer users being upset and all, and if someone's worked really hard, but Aquos rules has never done ANYTHING to prove that he is even worthy of respect. If you join this Wiki, we expect you to work, and if you're not going to work, at least stay out of peoples' ways, and don't expect to be appointed to any position, important or not. Compared to a lot of other Wikis, we are extremely laid back, to the point that we even take requests for such positions. To be honest, most (major) Wikis don't even use the blog function, period. I was actually surprised when I came here to find that we used the blogs like there was no tomorrow. So in several ways, Aquos was LUCKY that he was on this Wiki, and not another one. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Referring, as in saying that some users were rude to people like him. I must admit, we were quite rude to him, but I believe that it's semi-justified, given that he SOMEHOW doesn't know why he isn't a rollback and raised a fuss about it. And I've seen much worse people on other Wikis; in some other Wikis, you will get banned right off the bat, no warning, because the admins don't tolerate ANY misendeavor. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 20:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think I'm getting the gist of what you're saying. And a rollback pretty much has the power to undo things quickly. Also, rollbacking allows you do undo several consecutive edits made by the same user. That is all it is, and that is all it ever will be. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 02:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) HI KEITH.[[User:MetalDharak|'MetalDharak.']] 12:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Keith who were you referring to on Abce2 blog saying somehting about a "temperary" chat mod? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 13:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So it isn't me? Please reply back. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 14:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) If I was, I am really sorry but I was referring to A2's blog where u said I would like to point out that ONE "Temporary" Chat Moderator has been exceptionally rude to me and until now, I still haven't gotten over with what he did to me and my work of art. I feel like he needs to be reprimanded about it. Whoever this guy is, DON'T promote him again. He gives Bakugan Wikia a BAD name. I was trying to ask who it is that is all. So it isn't me. That is good. :D I can;t get on the chat too. Weird. Spectra POny :D[[User:MetalDharak|'MetalDharak.']] 17:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol at the quote "Put the Gunz on"XD Oh hai thar.You know me?Its Ani >D!You are BalthierBunaza on dA :'D.I want to tell ya something...I like Gunz's expressions,also Date Masanume's quote "Put the Gunz on!"XD That made my day XD Short duh XD write soon Андреана Проданова (talk) 14:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Ani >3 XD Ahahahaha.wav >D Ganzu-Beatoricheeee AHAHAHAHA.wav XD Gunz + Beatrice = Gunz-Beatrice (Lol Gunz changes tha gender looks like Fem. gunz XD) LOL Андреана Проданова (talk) 10:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Ani-baka Go here: bakugan.wikia.com/user/Special:WikiaChat in a new browser tab. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 15:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) O3o Wisemn is Rob Tinkler aka Lync O_O? XDDDD I dont care Lync er....Rob tinkler dress up as Wisey XD. I dont even care i like this pic :D XD Андреана Проданова (talk) 16:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC)A-n-i Lol Hahaha yeah XD WISEDUDE FTW can you create a aquos blast elico in ball form? Good Fan Art They're really well-made. What software do you use to create these? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 13:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Helios is in your kitchen...Stealing Zoobles from ur freezer LUMAGROWLL RABIES!Lol XD and Wiselync XDDD Yhea...i was bored...buuuttt...Luma with glasses and scareh grin XDDD and Lync as Wiseman! XDDDDD that Made mah day AHAHAHAHA.wav XDDDDDD Андреана Проданова (talk) 18:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Ani Battle Gears!OMG I WANT THEM!Lol XD Ooooohhh...i really wants battle gars soooo hard *A* XD ttyl Lol Андреана Проданова (talk) 15:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Ani from ur question about the sky raider betadron i bought it in SM Marikina city Luzon 11:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Bon i got betadron in sm marikina city luzon(from ur question),at isa na lang natitira. Bonmiguel Hernandez (talk) 11:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Bon si radizen,roxtor hindi piece ni gliderak,si kodokor at mutabrid yun at nasa philippines na XD.si radizen and roxtor wwala pa sa philippines T-T. Bonmiguel Hernandez (talk) 13:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC)Bon i am interested with a brawl :) Bonmiguel Hernandez (talk) 04:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Bon HAI KEITH![[User:MetalDharak|'I'm Half Dragonoid']][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|' and Half Human...]] 15:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much,you? What's that game?[[User:MetalDharak|'''I'm Half Dragonoid]][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|''' and Half Human...]] 20:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I want a Heilos too. They are awesome. I lucky got Maxus Heilos the other day.[[User:MetalDharak|'''I'm Half Dragonoid]][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|''' and Half Human...]] 18:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Use the Forums to talk about what you're going to get. The Talk pages are about the article quality only. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 22:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey,my name is pyrosmaster(pyro for short).My friend was telling me that your a artist,and i needed a artist to transform these avatars from BD to anime.See im making a animation series that features alot of BD avatars in cartoon form,and my friend who drew some things for me,lost contact with me since the bakugan community(my.bakugan.com) got shut down,so know i need another artist,and i was wondering if you would be interested,so what do you say P.S:This is some of her work,and what im looking for. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 9.02.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-20 at 8.06.18 PM.png Pyrosmaster (talk) 05:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Its cool,i understand. Pyrosmaster (talk) 05:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk Page I apologize for my comment. I usually have an assumption that the other users have read the other comments (which is an assumption that usually turns out wrong), and the entire great debate was based around the fact that Jason Deline had stated there was no fifth season. I had not considered any other factors that were in play as you were commenting, and for that I again apologize for my rudeness. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 23:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Giving you a warning would just be ridiculous. I mean, as of now, we can't give a warning for giving repetitive blog posts (unless it was spam, which it wasn't). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 02:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gee It will be officially released in February 2012. With Gold Metal Cross, I think. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 04:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That FullMetal Dragaon is game exclusive. I'm always willing to answer anyone's question. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 07:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ethical Standards There is no such thing as an "Ethical Standard for the Wiki". Ethics are ethics; where you are raised determines your level of "moral standards" (although I ''despise that terminology). We as a Wiki are in no position to request a change in moral conduct and/or ethics. Also, people are rude for several reasons: #They feel slighted or wronged, and feel justified in being rude to others #They feel that they are at a "higher level" or class standard, or at a higher moral level than the person they are talking to #They do it for fun. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 14:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :First off, either you or whoever you're talking about doesn't know the policies. It clearly states that a user must be warned before being kicked; however, we don't need to EXPLICITLY state, "This is a warning". Also, how many people have you seen that have legitimately screwed up? Not many. (That was just an aside). :As for the first bullet, in what manner are you speaking of? Are you referring to the general overall users, or are you speaking of the Administrators/Chat Mods? :They judge it depending on how severe the actions have breached the Policies. And, believe it or not, being annoying (AKA trolling, as in being excessively annoying for the h*ll of it) is actually against one of the Policies. :And please don't ever use the word "normal" to describe something when you're talking to me. It's a personal quirk of mine :/ Anyways, I hope that we can clarify some stuff for you. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 22:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it is rather quite frustrating. Failure to know the Policies was one of the reasons why I became frustrated at 99; he was completely, genuinely unaware that he was supposed to give warnings before kicking. And whatever you state, I would probably have already heard of, since somehow, I'm always the Admin/Crat to complain to @_@. ::Usually, in that case (your first bullet on your first reply), I would say this: Administrators are to do whatever they feel is best for both the Wiki and as well as do whatever allows them to operate more efficiently on the Wiki; we don't have time to always deal with people, which is why some of the Admins seem short-tempered (I, myself, am actually rather short-tempered, but I am better at expressing myself without showing how p**sed off I am. Usually.) ::And as for your experience, I know. DM showed me your deviantArt blog ranting about Artemis. (You were quite clever in doing so; doing it on another Wiki would have resulted in your block, due to our Policies.) ::The part about trolling and spamming was just to clear up most of the kickbans that occur, since that is usually the reason why people are kicked. ::Also, I believe that you were one of the ones who was on chat while Mutant helios was cussing. Could you tell me what he said, and whether or not he censored? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 15:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Snivy Hey keith, whatsup? Remeber that time in the chat where you translated snivy in japanese for me ? Well, I forgot to put that on my page, so can you tell it to me again? Thanks in advance! It's Snivy,i'm too cool for emolga. See ya. 06:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks sorry for late reply, but didn't see it till now. It's Snivy,i'm too cool for emolga. See ya. 10:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Raichi Did you read my comments on 'Book Together Bakugan' blog? I've mentioned that that book is actually fan-made book with info about every Bakugan, but never a manga. Besides the 'Kiran Leones' proof mentioned in my comment, from this blog where Nuza got his pic, the blogger also mention that the book is 'highly informative' proving it is a infomation book, though he use the word 'series' to describe it. The pics inside my comment are found nearly 9 months ago, from Yahoo Auction where this book was sold, so no irrelevant or wrong pic may be included. So the Matome Book is never ever made to against any recent official anime/manga series as it is fan-made info book. Sorry for my long, unorganized explanation. Btw, what's the title of Mylene in English? I'm too lazy to check my DVD. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) But it seems that BL is more popular among Japanese Bakugan fans. The sexy girl seems to have little market. You can see a lot of BL over here, the best pieces seems to be those with Spectra-Gus pair, though I'm not too interested in this.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 14:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Keith, you still there?[[User:MetalDharak|'I'm Half Dragonoid']][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|' and Half Human...]] 10:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blocking When someone PMs you, click on their name in the PM list, then click on it again. It should say "Block PM" or something to that extent. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 16:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stickers You can get all of the special stickers except the one at the right from a book called . But you can still get the exceptional one from Yahoo! Japan Auction. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 11:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Book of BakuTech Bakugan in Amazon.co.jp with image. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I was too....messed up to get rid of any junk trivia. When exactly did I say that? One must ask ... How do you know that WindNinja and HaosWolf were stealing it? They may not be aware that PJC was stealing the images. Just because they upload it doesn't mean they stole it themselves. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think you're completely missing my point. Just because it was saved under that file name, does not necessarily mean that they are PJC. PJC could have a blog of his/her own, where s/he is uploading it, and that's where they're getting their images from; in that case, they'd have no clue that PJC was stealing them. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 02:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::You actually didn't understand my point. Yes, they're both stealing images. However, saying that WindNinja has the same identity as PJC is both completely irrelevant to your point, and is a statement based on a shaky premise. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 17:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. I accidentally click the wrong picture in my folder but i will see if i can link it Drago Helios (talk) 07:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sadly, no Killer Volca and Zak Jaguard in separate packs. Not even random booster. But they MUST make one. Translucent in Victory Deck. Water Dragon year...In China and Japan, there's just Dragon year so any Dragon-like Bakugan will be okay. In China, Pyrus is better as red is considered as a lucky color. I don't know for Japan, though. ...I think all cards that are about Black Metal is not canonical though I don't have the newest volume of the manga. The manga seems rarely introduce repaint Bakugan. For the Crosses, I had the same problem before but have already worked it out. Paint the joints to thicken them. But do not exchange the Crosses too frequently otherwise the paint will go. Btw, please utilize all the pics that were already exist in this Wiki before uploading new pics. Like this. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Head's Up Please follow the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style on the new articles. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Today, unicorns flew. I got my package from plamoya earlier today and I'm taking pictures of what I got. Yo keith! Whats up? Anyway, i just found out that i have another bakugan you might want to trade for. In the mechtanium surge bakubox, i saw that you wanted a darkus razenoid. I happen to have one, and one in haos. Also, would you like a haos deezall? Just tell me on my talk page which ones you would like, or go on chat. IWell,see.ya. 13:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) what are you willing to trade? Well,see.ya. 14:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) does that include BakuTech?(and if it does which ones?) Well,see.ya. 15:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) any cool ones would do.(btw if you got an extra bone skuls, i would like that) Well,see.ya. 15:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) right now, i'm thinking of olifius, stug, and a bakutech Well,see.ya. 16:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) hey keith Er, isnt it a darkus bakusolar stug? that's what it says in the blog anyway. Oh and about the 2 spheres and 1 trap, do you have fourtress?(the trap version) sorry for late reply, it's just that i had to go somewhere. Well,see.ya. 06:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) So sorry Hello again Keith I'm terribly sorry, but do you mind me keeping cyclone percival and flash ingram? I decided I want them, but the hammer gorem is a go. Again I'm sorry. Well,see.ya. 10:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gee Both Flame Aigle and Gee Ganoreda (will) have their official release. Can't you see that Ganoreda is an 'Event Limited Version'? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 04:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) bTW, can you help me to translate and include all content of BakuTech! Bakugan character from the true Wikipedia in our Wiki's pages? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 06:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Did you really read my words carefully? I said that G Ganorada WILL have its official release, with Gold Metal Cross. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Wiki chat pls? Aw baw that's too bad ;_; Luma, how many times have I told you NOT to eat KeithStrife's computer or modem? Bad dawg, no KFC for you! Shoots Luma with tranquilizer gun. Should've done that a long time ago. AYE SIR! Hola.^^I am the warrior[[User_Talk:MetalDharak|' of Electricity, for I am MetalDharak!]] 17:17, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Harou Kido When I saw you message, the full name of 'Hello Doggy' has been revealed, called Harou Kido. And I also think 'Haro dodgy' is a better translation so I put that in the article. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 05:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Of course there's the description. Should always check the regular wiki. Actually, if you use the Google Translate, it will also translate that as 'Hello Doggie'. So at first I saw the page name, I think that's someone knows little about Japanese translate that using Google Translate... --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 04:12, February 9, 2012 (UTC) It seems that you've translate the very last sentense wrongly. The last sentence is, ''"His special shooting skills is 'Bending Shoot' which has overwhelming power". I've used the Google Translate to help me XD BTW, I always forget to mention that the Japanese title of Mylene is different from the English one that it is . --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 04:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ...For Shadow Prove, that's 'Yami no Shokei Hito' (闇の処刑人), I think. Btw, the Kanji of kanpeki is also wrong, which may be made by many people. That's 璧 (jade), not 壁 (wall). --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 05:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dragaon Sticker ...Do you know what is my first thought after the first second seeing your design? It is 'Where did you find this new custom sticker? I never ever heard of it!' I could say, the sticker design seems just like the official one! The color is bright too. If it is neccessary to find a flaw to critize, it may be the texture that some of them are too small and detailed that they may not be seen after printing into a smaller version. Btw, how you are going to make this design into a sheet of real sticker? You should be very aware of the stickiness of it as the one in 'Book of BakuTech Bakugan' is far too loose that I need to use glue to fix it, while the one coming together with the Bakugan is too sticky that it can be hardly altered and become broken if you do so. And I discovered your blog for the first time... --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 13:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anti Dan Glad you liked it. I was planning to make the page long time ago, and beated through my laziness to make it yesterday. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 07:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Your Collection Ok, first off, I would like to say I totally envy your collection. Very good show. Second, there are two Bakugan that you do now know what they are. The one between CS-001 and Hexstar is Spindle, and the one beside Apollonir is Scraper. How do I know? I am an expert ^^. Enjoy. Power In Demonis. 12:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: K, I have no thought on how the characters looks like. I saw your custom sticker design for the original Dragaon. Can you also design the one for Kilan Leoness G? As the original one is blue that it doesn't match the dark brown color of Leoness G. And your blog looks quite boring...unlike how you talk here. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 17:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ...For the Munikis sticker, I may not upload the unused one as the original photo I took cannot be found and I've already used the sticker. But I've used one side only so you may make the mirror image of the another side to create a complete sticker. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 17:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I can found the photo of unused Munikis's sticker finally, I just forgot to upload it. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 12:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I can't imagine my photos can be used like that when I first took them...isn't that means I've wasted my money to buy the Book? Though I'm quite glad to know that my photo is in high quality... And you have something wrong with the Flare Metal Cross's sticker...see the pic of Cross with sticker. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC) So many things to reply To judge that if Sega is really being innovative or not, we still need to see the evolutions of Dragaon, Munikis, (Leoness and Falco if possible). You should know what happened to Gren and Zero...It seems that making something new is easier than making something old looks like new. Thanks for mentioning the Ventus BakuTech. As I discovered the new evolution of Munikis, I also found two BakuTech having 'Dragon Type' and 'Falcon Type' as their tentative names respectively. Due to the fact that there's Munikis new evo, and 'Dragon' and 'Falcon' is so similar to 'Dragaon' and 'Falco', so I have the reason to believe that they are actually evo of the two BakuTech. So can you get what I want to tell you now? THERE'S FINALLY ANOTHER VENTUS BAKUTECH!!! Though it's just the evolution of Falco. So you can save your BakuBox's space for it. Actually I can't tell Ganorada's canonical color as I even havn't read that, but I guess that's the one with the golden wing. I can also find what you said as 'reincarnations of the good ol' ones' from Bakugan. Can you see that the evo pattern is just similar to what happened to season 1 Bakugan? First the Pyrus and Darkus main Bakugan evolves, then the others. I actually don't know much about the characters though I watched all episode from season 1 to 3 in my mother tougue, as I have little interest in that stuff. I just want to ask you why you think Sho = Julie, Pumpkey = Hydron, Quilt = Wavern. ...I can't say Raichi is the Man Behind the Man, but at least he may have a dark history. He also wanted to give up playing Bakugan in Chapter 1. Maybe you see this page to judge yourself. I really don't know why you can have the conclusion of BB = Gumito, or you are asking some other things? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 06:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *''Sho is a man Julie in the sense that he's way too conscious and loud. Huh? I think his role in the story is too small instead of being too conscious. As he's thin, he usually can only occupy a small corner next to other main character. Or maybe he's just like Julie in MS Arc 2? *''Kida Masaomi from Durarara!! (The Dark History and stuff like that then he tried to change his life but his past caught up with him)'' Thanks for noticing that I have little knowledge of other Anime. *''Plus a cute Shota/Loli/Trap/Reversed Trap with a dangerous (and wicked-looking) Bakugan like Flame Aigle...there might be something to it.'' That's just your opinion to Aigle. And Gumito is also bullied by the ones who use Sky Raiders in manga. So I don't believe he/she will become one of the bullies after Raichi help him/her. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 06:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) re: Shagi You're correct about Shagi's and Hyoga's appearance. And though I havn't read the volumes that have Sham in it, but from many of the fan art, these three people are in the 'Hunter Group'. The reason why I don't call Sham as Siam is that Siam is a type of cat and it's weird to be a person's name... --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 07:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Two Things First, it just occurred to me that I am the admin who left you the welcome message XD. Secondly, I was wondering if you would like to be in a little BlogView (review blogging) group here that I am trying to get started. I figured you are a prime candidate. You are always getting the cool new stuff, and I wanted three people to start up with. So far Rayne and I are going to be working on it when we can, but like I said, we need a third. Get me back on your decision, I will still be your brother and mentor either way ^^ 通し番号 TAP-X01 22:08, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well done ^^ I knew you would do great. Love the BlogView. For that, I give you music. Yes, you are a cutsie little princess :P Be warned, it is a little suggestive. Eh, nothing you can't handle. 通し番号 TAP-X01 12:15, March 5, 2012 (UTC) So tell me ... Did it work? Did you win? Was he astounded by your epic moves? Oh, and tell me about the brawl when I get on tonight XD ^^ Love ya 通し番号 TAP-X01 12:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you know Why it seems that BakuTech is not so welcomed by people over here? See the poll on the page, and the number of comments on Bakunews about new BakuTech Bakugan. I can't see reasons for this. You said that you want to buy my Book of BakuTech Bakugan...so can you trade for it instead? Also, you need to scan it if you get it as I don't have scanner at home. I really need someone to help me obtain some high quality pic. Btw, what's happened to you avatar? It looks creepy. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 17:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well/Acro/Borg Yeah. You said that the guy in purple is ninja, but I think actually the other two are ninja as well, as their Bakugan are called as , and ninja is related to shadow. And look at their weird poses and the clothing of the yellow guy...Besides that, can you find there'is the Kanji '上' on their clothing? That Magazine is just a very thin sheets of paper...just like this BakuMaga. I don't think there'll be sticker inside. Even the Bakugan itself doesn't have... --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 17:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Beyblade character just a WAY better than them. Though I also don't like Beyblade much as it is far too exaggerated. Maybe the blogger want to use the figure to represent him/herself. I still can't find what 'Gemahi' means, but 'sasu' may come from the Japanese of to sting (刺す), which will be done by a scopion. And why you think 'gemahi' means 'demon flame'? And did you read my message which is above this one? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 17:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ...So, what 'Ge' means? I got that but it's still not a complete explaination of the name. Also, 'mahi' may be in Japanese, which is more reasonable as it is a feeling after being poisoned, maybe by scopion's sting. And for 'sasu' coming from 'sasuke', I don't think it's a sound explanation, as the name 'Sasuke' is come from 佐助 and 佐 is pronounced as 'sa' while 佐 is pronounced as 'suke'. So there's no meaning to separate 'ke' from 'sasu'. So crazy...you continue loving Beyblade SINCE 2002? Even I love Digimon, I can't do that continuously. I just restarted the hobby few years ago... Btw, シャドウ三獣士 is pronounced as 'Shadou Sanjushi', not 'Shiyadou San Kemonoshi', according to the package of BTD-02. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 15:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You are gonna be Such a happy little girl. Rayne has what you want, and he wants an A/B style Tech. If we can find decent shipping rates to where you live, he is willing to do the trade ^^ 通し番号 TAP-X01 11:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Well tell me what you got and I will ask him what he wants. Also, if I have something you want, would you be willing to let me give it to him so we can take care of two trades at once? 通し番号 TAP-X01 19:33, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Random Quote I thought you would like that. 通し番号 TAP-X01 22:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply As I was preparing my public exam. First, the differences of the three Bakugan in the boxset and the seperate ones...I think besides the instruction and cards, the main difference will be the inclusion of Metal Cross in the separate package. As you see, Destroy Munikis in BTD-01 has Normal Sole instead of the Metal ones, in order to save cost. So if you think reversely, Well and Acro may have Metal Cross in their separate package (not Borg as it seems that it already has them in the boxset). And Well seems to have Metal Cross on its head on the package of BTD-02 as well...But I don't know if Well's Rubber Cross will be replaced by Metal if what I said is the case. Gif may get a regular release finally. What I mean finally is few months or half an year after the campaign, as it is also the case for the Japanese version of translucent Pyrus Ultra Drago and Darkus Percy. I don't think 'Dragon Type' is Gif as it is released together with Holo Munikis in Augest, and the only Bakugan that would be released with Munikis is Dragaon, according to past experience. And Dragaon's tentative name is 'Dragon/Drago', as shown in the concept art of Dragaon... Last but not least, you avatar is CREEPY...change it! --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!! By The Way, I Asked That Question Because They Look A Lot A Like To Me. :) ;) 14:28, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tatsuma Yeah, the one with a dragon-like hat. Btw, his name in Hanji is 竜馬. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:32, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Well You have a position now, so you can do it if it feels right to do as such. You need to be independent now, Mira-chan. Don't worry, they won't kill you if they don't like it, and if they try, I will protect you. Trust me. 通し番号 TAP-X01 11:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Although TBH, said position isn't really worth anything ... --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 01:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::*Didn't mean (Sorry, I'm a weird grammar freak.) Also, some time back, a certain user mistook Rollbacks for Admins ... and then a huge fight started. Just ask AOH. ::IMO, AOH seemed to be making a large deal out of a position that has one extra ability, one that can sometimes be a hindrance, in fact, if not used carefully. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 01:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Are the character images fan-made, or official? I'm just wondering since the edges are extremely pixelated/choppy, which makes it look fan-made. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 18:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Anime Repaint Ha, I've discovered that much earlier. See my profile. Btw, the blog also contains content about Bakugan anime. Maybe it'll be useful afterwards. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I heard that Gif Jinryu will have been sent since July 2012...so it'll be an wastage of effort to find it now. Thx for translating the description of Mahisas and I think the Mustard guy is really a guy. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey Keith, Listen, Japanese translations and manga stuff is not usually my thing. I usually rely on what you, Rhivana, A2 and whoever else finds the stuff. I also don't remember most of what I talk about so I understand if I misquoted either a lot or quite a few times. In the future, maybe I'm not the best guy to deal with the Japanese stuff, okay? And, nice reference with the snake - too bad my pet hawk caught and ate it for brunch a few minutes ago. :)Zachattack31 (talk) 17:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Message Banananas are dolans in disguise from anonymous. Nd don't chek recent activity to se who rot dis. Oz I'm undercover. Kellyn|Talky 01:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) from anon Quick, come in chat, its boring lol :p [[User:Zierant|'Nan Enters,]] [[User Talk:Zierant|'''and is speechless.]] 04:54, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but I've to always mention that I've just read the first 2 volume. So I can't answer your question. But hopefully I may get my another 3 volumes for a cheaper price next month that all problems can be solved. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 16:44, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The Kanji of The Title of BakuTech is 爆TECHの称号, or shortened as 爆TECH, while the one for the Bakugan in BakuTech Series is 爆テク, maybe for differenciation. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 19:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I just think that passive voice sounds better so I used that. You may need not to explain the meaning of the Kanji as I'm a Chinese and on many occasions the Kanji meaning in Japanese is just as same as that in Chinese. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 08:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually I don't know what 'Imperial Issue' means...maybe you first need to explain that to me. Second, 号 = issue applies only in the situation of magazine's volume if I remember correctly. Thirdly, 称号 is an expression that it is not a good idea to explain the meaning word by word. Just like the Japanese of negligence, 油断, those 2 words means 'oil' and 'split' respectively...both of them do nothing with 'negligence'. Hopefully 称号 is not that case. Label of BakuTech...I just think 'title' has a more positive meaning. For the voice actors of those two White Gourd and Mustard guys, I really can't get any info about that. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 15:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wolf? Galaxy? Wut? Do I still have to track down that despicable Wolf even if you already have everything that he had been pretending about? To be honest with you, he's a big waste of our time and '''he will rot regardless'. How about assigning me to a new task like planning your detolf display so that we can better show off our Bakugan stuff nee? Before I forget, China means business regarding their "BakuGundam" Galaxia stuff. Sources tell me that it is now running for 10 episodes as we speak. End of Transmission, Verge out peace! Not all 52 episodes of Galaxia is already there? The thing above is not the purpose for me to be here. Keith, I want to ask you that why you think that Well Galow = Plagiarism? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 17:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vergil At one point, there was an anonymous user that signed off on that same name, which is why I said that he was an anonymous user at one point. I wasn't saying that he deserved a block. Regarding the blog, it's a general rule that the blogs that he posted, even if it's his first blog, are not allowed. He isn't the first one to fall victim to getting a blog closed for being random. More specifically, I wasn't sure if it was any new information or not, so I closed it. The "intricate set of alliances" really only is for the Admins; the Admins (almost) always back each other when one of them gets into a fight with another non-Admin user. The only exceptions I've known are A2 (he usually remains neutral because by now, he's given up on taking sides), myself (in a certain case with Ji Robinson and Jacob Reign), and perhaps DM. Ji, Jacob, and FSB also had a sort of alliance, but after a while, both Ji and Jacob left (forcefully). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 21:35, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that's before I knew that Vergil was your friend/ally/comrade/whatever; that person's manner of speech was also identical to the user. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 23:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Considering that "Vergil" (the anon) posted well before Vergil actually registered on the Wiki, it isn't impossible that it was him. If I remember correctly, you weren't on at the time that "Vergil" was (you were registered, but weren't present at the time). ::And trust me, if we could block anonymous users from commenting, I would have done that ''looooong ago. However, that goes against the Terms of Use/Policies of the Wikimedia Foundation, and as a result, that is not permitted/possible. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 16:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I had meant that you were on a vacation of some sort, or couldn't access the Wiki at all, when "Vergil" appeared. I was just doubting the ability for a user to be impersonated when said user didn't even exist at the time. It's possible that the user signed off as Virgil Winchester (or something to that effect; something extremely similar to Vergil's username), which I mistook for Vergil. :::I heard that I scared Vergil away, which had not been my intent at all. I was actually trying to be nice and helpful, although that seemed to have the opposite effect. I had no intentions of blocking him whatsoever, which seemed to be your interpretation, seeing that his skills were/are useful. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 18:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: In where you called as official site of Galaxia (actually it isn't), there're already all 52 episodes immediate under the intro text. I'm not in mainland that I can't view it, I'm bad in Mandarin, and feel little interest in it so I can't dub it even I'm a Chinese...And I think the designs of the mechas are more of Super-Robot style but not of Gundam style which is more realistic. I've just understand you and what happened in the Wiki more deeply...as I seldom care about things that do nothing with me or I don't feel curious/interested. My only impression of HaosWolf is a bunch of pictures renamed under his name, which makes me feel that he contributes a lot. Even he had stolen my screenshots/photos (and he apparently can't see the duplicate pics in the pages he edit), I just dismissed it, ignored it as this happens sometimes far before Haowolf's existence, and people usually did that unintentionally. And for stealing pics, did I steal pics from Japanese website by your definition as I never reveal where the pics are found? Believe me, BCV-1.5 is not really a new thing...it's just extremely rare in Japan for some reasons that it's not quite worth to find it only for a Helios MkII. The pic of BCV-1.5 at the right is from a Japanese website and taken in July 2011. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 16:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rise Hinode doesn't means rising fire, but sunrise. Anyway, the word 'rise' is still there. It does mean like that this poster claims that Dragaon is going to replace the sun and shine on Japan (while Munikis is just a piece of purple cloud aside)...And I found that many fire dragon is named after 'rise' such as RiseGreymon (Digimon) and Rising ApolloDragon (Battle Spirits)... And 'heaven (Ama)' + 'shine (Terasu)' = Amaterasu? The Goddess of the Sun? The white does look sacred... Yeah, maybe as we expect less, Sega will just do better, and vice versa. And its eyes looks as good as that of Flare again. But it is too different from its previous forms that...where are the Cross(es) and Sole(s)? I can only see one possible Metal Cross on its tail. In order to balance the weight, maybe its horn on the opposite side is also Metal? Besides, it may be a good thing that Leoness and Falco evolve later than Dragaon and Munikis... In Kanji, Raichi's coming wisdom; in Katakana, it's Lychee. I don't agree that Zakuro and Pumpkey are race other than human as the setting of BakuTech! Bakugan is much more realistic than that of Battle Brawlers. I don't think there'll be elf/demon. The tipped ears may just used to show they're evil. Master Shimo is apparent a human with glasses as part of his body. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Fate of Bakugan (in Japan, to be optimistic) See this. Sega is not going to promote Bakugan next finnacial year unlike what they did last year...is that Bakugan will be discontinuous even in Japan and BakuTech is the last resort of Bakugan? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 07:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Another incarnation sometime...but what time? A new, fresh beginning is surely predictable, as your and many other examples proves. But when will be the end of long, long hibernation before Bakugan's rebirth? 2 years, 3 years, or more? Okay, maybe I shouldn't complain so much.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Not so good news Hey Keith, Just wanted to let you know that I checked my collection and sadly, I don't have a diecast Titanium Drago as I thought I did. It had silver on the bottom, so I assumed that since it was made during the diecast "era" - every one would be one but unfortunately, it's just red plastic with a dash of silver paint over it. So, I'm sorry for "misleading" you in a way, I seriously thought I had one. I guess we'll have to come up with a replacement for it then.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's not scanning, it's phototaking. Anyway, thanks for your compliment. See how you're fascinated by Harou...only one page of appearance can already make you so exciting! Your praise also motivates me to upload more pages, I may also take photo of the 19th chapter which contains mainly the battle between Harubaru and Harou later...really later. As it takes me a lot of time to have one HD full chapter in my camera... Completist...sometimes I was trapped by this idea, but I found that's a bit pointless after all, as Japan always releases canonial-colored Bakugan first (except Battle Gear, so I think you're crazy trying to collect canonial-colored Combat Sets) and I usually have easier access to Japanese Bakugan. So, I considered non-canonial-colored Bakugan rarer, and they often have better color combination than the canonial colored ones, too. And my ultimate reason to collect Bakugan is for their good looks and rarity. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 17:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't Worry I've got this. Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! 13:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) O_O TV Tokyo is missing for me too!!! DX Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! 13:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dokubari... Where the 'abuse' part is from? It's from 'bari'. 罵詈 if you want its Kanji form, in which the first character can surely make you understand 'bari' means to revile (another meaning of abuse, verbally but not physically) someone. I know that 'Dokubari' usually means 'Poisonous Sting', but from how it works, that 'sting' seems to be a mental one but not a physical one, in the form of insult. So the author may just play with words. And I have no idea on why 'bali' means Flash. For 'Dragaon Shinka!', I'll understand it as 'Dragaon Evolves!' at the first glance of it due to the influence of Chinese grammar...but 'Dragaon's Evolution!' is still okay, anyway. Ha...you put Harou aside...I just have the idea to test your sensibility to him. That is, to find the page with very first scene of him! I can hint you that I've already uploaded that particular page, so you can start to find him if you're interested. After so, I'll upload the 19th chapter. I've known that Anitan is outdated for a few centuries ago that the upload of Episode 6 could be lagged for 2 weeks (while Epi 7 is uploaded merely 2 days after airing which is sooooooo weiiiiiiiird...) but I really can't tolerate low quality video (more important is the screenshot from it). Actually I think the HD one in Youtube has a even higher resolution but...it just shares the same source as Anitan? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 18:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Aren't words written in Katakana are often onomatopeia if not foreign terms?' That's true usually, and I should admit that I'm not too familiar with onomatopeia. But if 'Bari' is really onomatopeia, then why in these 2 pics they don't have 'Bari' as onomatopeia for convenience (and Karashina do actually mention the original term 毒針 later)? And the 2nd pic also proves that 'words written in Katakana = onomatopeia/foreign terms' is not always true, in which the word 'bedwetting' is written as オネショ but not おねしょ, while it's neither onomatopeia/foreign terms. To avoid putting 'Bari' in Kanji is because of the kid audience, but not to avoid violent stuffs. Kanji is obviously more difficult than either Hiragana or Katakana that numerous terms in the manga are not written in Kanji while actually they can be. I seldom seek pattern from the episode's names and BakuTech Epi 2, 3 is not in that claimed pattern... Sorry, YOU GUESS IT WRONGLY! I can tell you that Harou's first appearance is a stealthy one (and of course before this pic)...And this time I would agree your opinion to Albino. I'm going to suggest you that not to create separated pages for those minor characters (though Albino doesn't seems to be one, I know) as there's still a BUNCH of them (about 30 to 40) and they just played a very little role...And it's V Tarou, not V-Tal. First, Anitan is a site but not a guy...And I saw that Anitan in fact had HD Epi 6 and 7 earlier than Youtube...and you can see the font of the clock at the left corner of Anitan's video is different from that of Youtube's. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Isn't Karashina's saying that Tatsuma do bedwetting once per 3 days? Actually in the manga, Karashina also refer his Ninja Arts as '毒バリの術'. I really mean Harou Kido in Manga, which only shows the back of him (which might frustrate you, I believe. But I have the next page with his front yet uploaded). Actually, that appearance may be even earlier than that on G-Ganorada's package...! Though the minor character got their own names, that's still a bit too many (about 30-40 as I said). Rather than including them in the "List of Competitors" section of "BakuTech Colliseo", I would prefer including them in a page called 'Minor/Secondary Characters in BakuTech! Bakugan' (or whatsoever, I'm bad in that) as there're still people like BB and Jinda left there. Sorry for my over-seriousness to emphasize every word. The late upload didn't leave me disappointed though, as we can still have HD screenshots (which I care most) instead of the crappy ones. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 17:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: BakuTech Chara Ages Explanation (for Grif Bros) + Bonus First, sorry for my late reply thanks to the broken laptop. Ja.Wiki is correct that Koh and Sho are in 5th and 6th year Shogakko respectively according to this pic. Still, that's surely unbelievable. Sho may be a year older, while Koh may have his puberty earlier. This may because Koh has a prosperous life, his gene is different from Sho's, and he trained himself like Atla which I'll mention later. For Sho, his growth may be restricted by the pressure from over-caring his brother. Btw, in the pic I've shown you Koh is taller than Sho while in anime Sho is taller. Tatsuma being 3 feet tall...maybe the pic is not to scale? Actually it didn't put Catol and Tatsuma together. But Gumito really seems to be 3 feet tall in that pic with true comparison...Maybe I'll try to figure his reasonable height later. Note: I havn't finished my explanation and I want to have a ''serious one on this...especially the one with Shagi, etc. inside. I've prepared a growth chart for this... Bonus: Check this blog post. The last paragraph said there is Ginryu ver. 2 (probably evo of Ginryu) in developing! --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 16:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Actually the blog never say that evo of Ginryu is also exclusive...So don't that pessimistic. And probably they don't mean the Red Ginryu as they say 'developing' which means there's still no final product. Well, you will never know. Koh has his Financial Group as a backup, so a system to strengthen him artificially may be not impossible. If you're talking about lining on Koh's clothing, then how about Sho? Btw, I think Catol stayed down due to his background resulting the height and build which do not match his grade. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 21:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello ! I loved your blog i hear a lot of stuff some people said that the Bakuthieves will not not so up in the anime is it true will that me NO ZAKURO! 00:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Evilhear Some UNEXPECTED interesting things! These are pics from Bakugan Wiki of another language uploaded by Buzzek. You should really need to note the buttom left corner of each pic and compare the text there with this wiki's Gren Dragaon and Zero Munikis history pages...they're exactly the same! Even the incorrect grammer! So you can know how our site is valued by Sega...and maybe when they create this episode, as the infomation of Zero has changed that the text quoted is not there already. It's from early April to mid May. Besides, I have some new thought on Gif's evo when thinking how to get rip of those useless-to-me BakuThron Cards. Gif's evo may be acquired from BakuThron DX, don't know if it is included in this item (due to the price) or you still need to clear some mission to get it. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 10:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Some sites to share with you *Another BakuTech official site: http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/baku-tech/ . HD preview exists there. *BakuTech! Bakugan shooting technique list (you may need to change the coding and it contains some other things from Brawlers series and BakuTech Flare): http://senki.kusakage.com/setume/bakugan.htm --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 19:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: First, a disclaimer before answering your question: All my speculations are only depended on these few pics. The manga illustration shows that Rise Dragaon has white wing joints and feets, and more white on the back of its hands, which is prossessed by the normal Rise; while the Proto Red one has red wing joints and feets, also more red on the back of its hands. Therefore the normal one is canonial. Same for Hollow Munikis. God form...but they've already looked (and intended to be) celestial now. But it is possible that Dragaon evolves (or mode-change, or some other things) in the finale to create another climax. But this site claims that Burnan (Viagon) can be only obtained from BTD-03.... And I've found a site which update on time with dubbed HD BakuTech anime screenshot. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 12:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Wake up from a long rest I was a bit moody so I didn't reply your messages. I'll answer them from the very first one. Of course Dragaon is an worthy successor of Dragonoid...and actually Infinity Drago looks just a bit different from its previous form. But I would rather wonder/worry that if there'll be the sequel of BakuTech due to the annual report of Sega Toys I showed you before...if there's sequel, I guess that may be succeeded by Aigle as it is mentioned that Gumito will be the future BakuTech...Hope they wouldn't be forgotten and then Aigle would evolve into a more attractive form. About Viagon, actually I always have the suspicion that Sega always tries to lie to us in order to boost the sale of Rise Deck...but I'm clear about Ginryu's amount. It'll be about 3500. *Sivac: I would think about 'Death Bondage', nothing to do with four as it is more related to the number 'three'. Though Zakuro do have a Special Shooting Skill called 'Evil Strike', but Sivac is intented to be balanced in all attack, defence, and battle...Btw, 'Dio' means God in Italian. *Savac: See 'Dio Sivac > Official Description > Instruction' for my answer. *Tavanel: See 'Zex Tavanel > Etymology' for my answer. For your concerns: *'Results may vary''' Sorry, but I first need to clarify that the only thing that truly represents Attribute is just the symbol, but not the color. So actually Pyrus doesn't equals to red, Aquos doesn't equals to blue...The fact is that Pyrus is usually red, while Aquos is usually blue when it's not under any treatment. You may say that's what's 'regular Pyrus' means, but no, as in the case of Gigan Taures, the color of the special one is more of 'regular Haos' than the truly regular one. Therefore you just need to say 'regular' for that. The exception is for the misprint Bakugan as they're not intented to be any treatment type. Forgot to mention, the most important thing is that if you say 'regular Pyrus', it may lead to the thought that other special ones aren't Pyrus...otherwise the word 'Pyrus' won't worth mentioning. *'Skies Raided' I just have the belief that this is an English Wiki so I should use the English official name. But your may have your point. To prove yourself, you should change 'Preyas II' to 'Doublehead', 'Alpha Hydranoid' to 'Alphard Hydra', 'Orbit Heliios' to 'Orbit Eos', 'Mystic Elico' to 'Mystic Dice Thrower', and maybe 'Destroy Munikis' to 'Deth Munikis'. *'Char...' Renaming a page is just an effort of a few clicks. Though I knew typing long long plot is not easy anyway. *'Genwaku' The episode name surely has no problem. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 16:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Two-in-one reply *Skies Raided BakuTech name format...don't you remember that Special Attack is counted as BakuTech in Japan? So, their naming pattern is also part of BakuTech name format, and it seems that the format doesn't include only 'Kanji + Species name' pattern. *Concept Artwork I have the access to get it, but I won't before purchasing Rise and Hollow Deck with 25%discount. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]]'' but I love Darkus now.'' 14:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC)